There are devices which illuminate plants contained within a planter, but these typically dispose the light sources on the rim of the container itself. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,940 entitled “Planter Light Accessory.” This accessory includes a generally cylindrical housing having a side wall defining openings at upper and lower ends, supporting a generally horizontal edge portion. A light source is mounted on the edge portion for illuminating the plant. The accessory fits into an existing pot, and uses a light source in the form of a fiber optic light assembly.
There are also many lighting fixtures which use solar energy to charge a rechargeable battery to conserve on power consumption. As one example of many, U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,144 discloses a multi-purpose lighting fixture that includes a solar energy collection ring and a through hole wherein one or multiple LEDs are distributed on a circuit board and connected to a power supply powered by a rechargeable battery. However, this configuration, and others like it, are intended for a more permanent installation, and not intended for garden up-lighting.